The Truth About Life
by Keeper of the Dreams
Summary: Kaylara is your average 16 year old (Yeah Right!) until some of our favorite SW characters show up to tell her the truth about her life.
1. A Change of Dress

*)(* Hi! It's me the author. First off I own nothing Star Wars. (Except the videos.) (He He!) How ever all characters that are not from the movies are mine, as well as any worlds and species that I decide to create. If you wish to barrow them please ask me first. If you use them and do not ask then I will cry! Hope you enjoy and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review. AND if you have not done so please read and review my other story. It is The Lost Hope by me. (Keeper of the Dreams) You can not, for some unknown reason, use the find thingie to find it. I have only had three reviews and two were from the same person! (Who by the way is one of my friends.) I am so sad and hurt. Please make it all better!*)(*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~It All Begins With A Change Of Clothes~  
  
Kaylara had just turned off her alarm clock when her mother opened her bedroom door.  
  
"It's time for breakfast dear," she called as she turned around and headed back down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," Kaylara called as she rolled out of bed and began to make her way to her walk-in closet.  
  
"What to wear," she asked herself as she began to sort through her clothing articles. "Let's see. It's the weekend, no school. No school means no uniforms!" Kaylara pulled out a small black tank-top with red and orange flames and grabbed a fish net top and pulled it on over the tank-top. After five minutes of looking for a certain pair of flares she stuck her head out of her bedroom door.  
  
"MOM! Where are my glitter jincos!"  
  
"In the basket dear!"  
  
"Thanks!" Kaylara drug the clothing hamper into her room that had been sitting beside her door for three days. After removing several layers of school uniforms she found her buried treasure.   
  
After applying her makeup and running a brush through her ebony hair she slid down the banister and into the entry way.   
  
"No time for breakfast Mom! I told Jackson and Darla I would meet them at the mall at 10! I'll be back before curfew," Kaylara called as she threw on her black trench coat and grabbed her messenger bag on her way out.  
  
"16 year olds," her exasperated mother mumbled under her breath before emptying a plate into the garbage disposal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master are you sure she is needed? She has no memory of her past."  
  
"Yes, my young Apprentice, The council would not have sent us if she wasn't."  
  
"It seems a waste to me Master. After all the council doesn't know why the Force wishes for her to return. And what makes them think she will accept the truth so easily? After all she hasn't even been told her true age."  
  
"Focus on the moment Obi-Wan. All of those question shall be answered when it is time for the answers to present themselves."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There's Kay," Darla squealed as Kaylara pulled into her usual Saturday parking space.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Now the party can start," Kaylara said dryly as she stepped out to join her friends.  
  
"Who took your cookies," Darla asked as she slipped her arm through Jackson's.  
  
"My Dad called last night. He said something about me finding out the truth about my past. I wish he would just leave me alone. I mean isn't it enough that he left? Why does he have to drive me crazy?"  
  
"Isn't it kind of hard to be driven somewhere when you are already there," Jackson asked innocently as he tried to dodge a blow from Kaylara and failed.  
  
"Hey! No beating up my boyfriend! That's my job," Darla said.  
  
"Gee, thanks. It's nice to know I'm loved," Jackson squeaked as he rubbed his right shoulder. "You need to learn to hit like a girl Kay."   
  
Suddenly Kaylara stopped. She saw two men standing out side the mall and for some reason she felt like she should know them, but their names refused to come to her.  
  
"Kay, come on! We'll miss the sell in Hot Topic," Darla called pulling Kaylara out of her thoughts.  
  
"Okay. Wouldn't want you getting all the cool stuff," she called as she jogged to catch up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See Obi-Wan. She does have some memory of us. Granted that the Force has buried it deeply. In time she will remember all."  
  
"Just because she looked at us for more than a minute does not mean she remembers us. Something is amiss Master. I can feel it."  
  
"I feel nothing my young Padawan. Keep your focus here and now. She is our top priority for two days. You know what you must do. Now, go."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaylara had just stepped out of Claire's when someone ran into her and her bags went flying.  
  
"So sorry. Here let me help." When Kaylara looked up she saw a guy who looked like someone she should know, like one of the preppy boys from her school, but he seemed too nice. He handed her two of her bags and turned his head slightly to the right side.  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. You need to watch where you are running! You could seriously hurt someone running around like a lunatic. But then again I wouldn't expect one of your kind to care who you ...."  
  
"Whoa! What do you mean my kind? What is your problem? I said I was sorry," he said as he looked deep into her eyes like he was trying to see into her very soul. Kaylara tore her violet orbs away from his frosty blues in an almost painful movement.  
  
"Listen. You are a PREP! I am a FREAK, as your group likes to call us. I don't like preps and preps don't like me. Just stay away!"  
  
"Hey, no problem there! With a disposition like yours a person might as well hug a cactus," he called as he turned around and stormed off.  
  
"What was that all about," Jackson and Darla asked in unison as they exited Claire's.  
  
"Nothing. He just gave off weird vibes," "Not to mention he's the guy I saw out front," she silently added as they began to walk toward the food court.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She has the same temper as always Master. Maybe it is better to leave her here."  
  
"No Obi-Wan. She is meant to come with us. The Force has brought us here for this purpose. I assume you accomplished your mission?"  
  
"Yes Master. I slipped the tracking device into her coat pocket," Obi-Wan paused as he remembered that soon this mission would cease to be so easy, "Will Master Lucas allow it, Master?"  
  
"He will have no choice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[It's me! Obi-Wanabi, when are you going to e-mail me that picture. You promised!]  
  
[Listen, HealerAmidala, I am trying! I have to get the picture first.]  
  
[Obi-Wanabi has signed off.]  
  
"Fine be that way," Kaylara fussed at her computer. Suddenly her Mother stuck her head into Kaylara's room.  
  
"It's time for bed, sweet heart. It's ten o'clock."  
  
"Forget how to knock?"  
  
"Do not and I repeat do not take that tone with me! I am your mother not your house keeper. Tomorrow you will not leave this house until you have some breakfast and," her mother said taking a look around, " cleaned up this room," her mother thundered before spinning on her heal and storming down the stairs. Slowly Kaylara turned back to her computer screen.  
  
[Hello HealerAmidala.]  
  
[Who is this? Obi-Wanabi?]  
  
[Here's a hint: We meet at the mall today.]  
  
[What do you want?]  
  
[I want you..............to meet me at the park tomorrow at eleven. I have something that I need to tell you.]  
  
[Let me guess. You love me and you can't live with out me.]  
  
[Your screen name should be TheDreamer.]  
  
[Bite me prep.]  
  
[Don't you wish.]  
  
[Obi-Wan has signed off.]  
  
"Tomorrow he will pay for that," she fumed as she signed off and shut down her computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you honestly believe she will come Master?"  
  
"Worried about being stood up Padawan?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"She will come. The Force wills it and what..."  
  
"the Force wills shall come to pass."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaylara rolled over and knocked her alarm clock off her bedside table. When it continued with it's obscene beeping she rolled over and placed a pillow over her head.   
  
"Kay darling! It's time to rise and shine," her mother called cheerfully up the stairs. Kaylara rolled over and landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Oww! Dang it," she howled as she pulled herself up off her hardwood floor and onto her feet. She then bent down and unceremoniously jerked her alarm clock's plug form the wall outlet.   
  
"No more noise from you," she said as she made her way to her closet. A knock on her door broke into her short trip.  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Breakfast dear. Pancakes and sausage."  
  
"But I...."  
  
"No buts. Breakfast and a clean room or no car keys," her mother said as she lifted her right hand. Kaylara gasped as she realized what her mother held.  
  
"But I need those," she whined as she made a lunge for them. Quickly her mother jerked her hand behind her back.  
  
"Oh. no you don't. These stay in my possession until you clean your plate and this room looks more like the habitat of a person and less like that of a pig." As a last attempt at pity Kaylara forced tears into her eyes and lowered her head.  
  
"I meat a guy at the mall yesterday. He's new here and needs someone to show him around. I don't want him to think I lied to him," she said as she looked up to see if it had worked.  
  
"Too bad sweaty! You should have gotten up earlier, sleepy head." With that her mother disappeared from the doorway and back down the stairs.  
  
"Witch," Kaylara said under her breath. "I didn't know she was that sneaky," Kaylara said as a twisted smile appeared on her lips. Quickly she scooped up all of the clothes she had left laying on the floor, the book case, her vanity, and her love seat and deposited them into the "dirty hamper".   
  
"Dear I said breakfast!"  
  
"Coming mother dear," she called sarcastically down stairs before sliding down the banister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master, I sense the Dark Side in her."  
  
"Patience Padawan. You can not write her off yet. As Yoda says..."  
  
"Always in motion the future is. I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaylara sprinted into the center of the park. She whirled around trying to find this Obi-Wan from the mall. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You're late," he jeered.  
  
"And you are in trouble," she replied as she flipped him onto his backside. Obi-Wan looked at her from him new position on the ground with a look of surprised amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Since when do ninjas attack in broad daylight," he jested as he leapt to his feet.  
  
"Enough," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "I want to know why you asked me here, and no more jokes or funny business."  
  
"Sit down. I have a lot to say," he said indicating a bench under a near by tree. "You may find all of this hard to believe but all of it is true. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Please do not talk yet," he said as he waved his hand in front of her face as if to block the words from leaving her mouth. "My Master and I have traveled long and far to find you. You are needed at the Jedi temple."  
  
"Whoa," she yelled as she jumped up from the bench. "You expect me to believe this? Are you crazy? That stuff doesn't exist. Sure I admit that I wish it did, but it doesn't. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, Padme' and Anakin are all just characters that were made up by George Lucas. Why are you doing this," she asked as she turned around to face him.  
  
"You must believe me. Our mission is to bring you back to the Jedi temple. You are in grave danger....." Suddenly Obi-Wan leapt off the bench and drew his light saber.  
  
"Run," he screamed at her. To her amazement she saw a figure clad in all black making its way toward them with a light saber drawn.   
  
"I don't understand? Why are you trying so hard to make me believe you?"  
  
"You may be the Galaxy's only hope," he said as he made his way toward the new comer. She stood there frozen to the spot as memories flooded her mind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
{"Obi-Wan don't go! You might get hurt," a little girl called to a young boy with sun shine hair.  
  
"I'll be fine, Kaylara. All I'm going to do is jump from this roof to the next one."  
  
"No! Obi-Wan you can't! I mean you can not, will not make it!"  
  
"You're only three. What do you know?"  
  
"It's not what I know it's what I see," she heard the child mumble to herself before another memory over took it.}  
  
{"No one will take her as a Padawan Yoda. She sees far to clearly. It scares the other initiates as well as the actual Nights and Masters."  
  
"Her fault this is not, Mace. But keep her here we can not."  
  
"But where shall we send her?"  
  
"A question only the Force can answer, that is ."}  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kaylara run," Obi-Wan yelled breaking her free from the voices and images that had held her captive. She looked toward the two combatants and watched as the darkly dressed stranger extended his hand and Obi-Wan flew several yards into the trunk of a tree. Then she ran.  
  
She shot off through the park toward the local art museum. As she ascended the steps the darkly dressed stranger extended his arm again this time one of the large statues near the museum's door began to fall toward her. Kaylara threw her hands up in a feeble attempt to protect herself. She stood that way for two full minutes and then looked up to see that the statue was suspended in mid-fall. She lowered her hands and the statue dropped mere inches from her feet.  
  
"How...." Before she could finish the man in black jumped toward her as she turned around in time to see him coming. She quickly side stepped him and he landed on his feet two steps to her left. He locked eyes with her. Violet meet orange in a stare of defiance and Kaylara took a defensive stance as Obi-Wan mounted the steps.  
  
"You will come with me," the Dark Side warrior said as he moved his hand in a mind trick gesture.  
  
"I will not be going any where with you," she said as she placed her hands onto her hips.  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
"No I will not. Do you need me to spell it out for you? And what is up with that hand waving thing? What do you think you are, a Jedi," she taunted as the Dark Sider took a step closer.  
  
"You will pay for that insult," he snarled as he turned to face Obi-Wan.  
  
"No Dark Jedi. You will pay for all of this inconvenience," Obi-Wan said as he ignited his saber and lunged toward the man. With ease the Dark Jedi blocked Obi-Wan's saber and took two steps toward Kaylara.  
  
"We will continue this little game later Jedi," he said as he pulled Kaylara into his arms and forced her lips to meet his. Suddenly Kaylara was flung against the glass doors of the museum. After that she saw nothing but her past.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{"You are coming with me youngling."  
  
"Why Master Lucas? I want to become a Jedi Knight."  
  
"Your path does not lay here, Kaylara. I know where your path leads. You must come with me."  
  
"But Master......."}  
  
{"This is your new home Kaylara. These nice people want to be your parents. Come here and give an old man a hug before he leaves."  
  
"Are you sure they are nice? What are you do............."}  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later Kaylara slowly opened her eyes, but shut them again quickly.  
  
"Master I believe she is coming to," Obi-Wan called from a chair by her bed. At his words his Master Qui-Gon Jinn entered the room.  
  
"Kaylara? Are you awake," Qui-Gon asked as he sat on the edge of her bed and placed a cool rag over her eyes.  
  
"Wha, where am I," she asked as she licked her parched lips.  
  
"You are on our transport. We felt this was the safest place for you," Qui-Gon answered as he helped her into an inclined position and placed the rag into her hands.  
  
"I will return with a glass of water," he said as he rose and exited the room. Obi-Wan stood beside the doorway with a very serious look upon his face and his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"I failed you," he whispered. Slowly she turned to look at him. He looked like a child who knew they were going to be in trouble. She didn't know why but for some unknown reason she felt the need to let him know that she did not place any blame at his feet.  
  
"What are you talking about? How could you have failed me? Non of it was your fault," she said as she placed a hand on her head, trying to message away a headache. Obi-Wan walked to the bed and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. Suddenly her headache was gone.   
  
"How? Never mind. I already know the answer to that one. The Force right?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded as he sat own in the chair by her bed. He had a look of perfect calm on his face but his eyes betrayed his true inner turmoil.  
  
"What is troubling you Obi," she asked not even realizing she had called him by the old nick-name. He turned his eyes to hers and placed a hand upon her shoulder but quickly removed it as tears came to his eyes.  
  
"I thought I had lost you again. Before I always took you for granted because you were so much younger than me and a girl and then today..."  
  
"What do you mean again and before? We just meet yesterday. Didn't we," she asked as her eyes clouded with doubt. She wanted him to reassure her that she was right and that they had just meet. She wanted the whole day to have been a dream or at the least a nightmare. Slowly he lifted his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"You were four when Master Lucas took you away. He had been gone from the temple for years but we knew he wasn't dead because we could still feel his signature through the Force. He had found a way to come here: to earth. We are still not sure what it is. It's like a tiny tear in the fabric of space. Well, the day he came back you told him something and what ever it was scared him to death. That night he stole a transport and took 23 initiates with him. You were one of them. After that we never saw him again. The council called my Master and I before them almost two weeks ago and gave us a set of coordinates. Those coordinates brought us here. I traced your Force signature to your house and followed you to the mall. Then I ran into you on purpose and planted a tracking device in your coat. If you were too far away I wouldn't be able to keep close tabs on you through the Force." As he finished he turned again to face her and for the second time since they had meet his eyes bore into hers like he was trying to see into her very soul. She again tore her eyes away from his intense stare and folded her hands into her lap.  
  
"What happened when you jumped off of the temple roof?" At her words he burst into laughter. She found it enchanting. He looked like someone who hardly smiled let alone laughed. When his laughter subsided he stood and began to pace the room with a slight trace of a smile on his face.  
  
"I broke my arm." At those words the smile vanished. "You told me I would but I didn't believe you. That was when they realized how in-tune with the Force you were." As suddenly as he had started his circling he stopped at the foot of her bed. "What ealse have you remembered?"  
  
"What did Master Lucas do to surpress my memories? I can almost remember it but it eludes me right at the outer rim of my memory."  
  
"He used the Force. It is not something that is done very often. As a matter of fact you are the only person that the council has heard of it being done to, well you and the other initiates that were taken." Slowly Kaylara started to sit up. She need to move around to take it all in. When the covers fell away she realized she wasn't wearing the same thing she had been that morning. She turned tortured eyes to Obi-Wan as she drew a deep breath.  
  
"How did I get into these clothes?" At her question Obi-Wan dropped his eyes to the floor.   
  
"My Master and I had to remove the other garments. There was glass that had to be removed otherwise the healing trance wouldn't have worked."   
  
"Oh," she said as she swung her feet to the ground and began to walk toward the door. Obi-Wan knew she was ashamed and embarrassed and he wished he could do something to take away those feelings.  
  
Here is a little thought: Light thinks it is the fastest thing, but it is mistaken. No matter who, when or where it journeys to it finds that darkness has beaten it there and is abiding it's time until it overwhelms the light. 


	2. Not Part of the Story

I have good news! My other story, The Lost Hope, can now be found with the use of the find thingie! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,please,please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read it and REVIEW it! 


End file.
